Weekly Poll Results
This is a list of the results of the weekly polls found on the home page. March 1st, 2018 Question: Which was the best ending in your opinion? Choices: * Crossing Paths * The Cursed Letter * The Princess of Himegamori Forest * A Government Plot * The Bonds of Marriage Winner: The Bonds of Marriage '''100% of votes. (2 votes) March 8th, 2018 '''Question: Favourite of the first 8 chapters? Choices: * Chapter 1 * Chapter 2 * Chapter 3 * Chapter 4 * Chapter 5 * Chapter 6 * Chapter 7 * Chapter 8 Winner: Chapter 8 '''100% of votes. (1 vote) March 15th, 2018 '''Question: '''Which of the main characters is your favourite? '''Choices: * Takayuki Nakamura * Shiori Yoshioka * Aya Fumino * Jun Omori * Kousuke Tanaka * Masaya Watanabe * Misaki Murakami * Riko Sasaki * Shouta Nozu * Yukari Ishihara Winner: Draw between Riko Sasaki and Yukari Ishihara '''50% of votes each (1 vote each) March 22nd, 2018 '''Question: '''Would you want a sequel to √Letter? '''Choices: * Yes * No Winner:' '''Yes '100% of votes. (3 votes) March 29th, 2018 '''Question: '''As a follow up to the last week's question, would you want a sequel to take place before or after √Letter's story? '''Choices:' * Before * After Winner: After '''100% of votes. (1 vote) April 5th, 2018 '''Question: '''Did you complete all routes and see all endings? '''Choices: * Yes * No Winner: Yes '''100% of votes. (1 vote) April 12th, 2018 '''Question: '''Which version of the game did you play? '''Choices: * PS4 * PS Vita * Steam Winner: PS4 '''100% of votes. (1 vote) April 19th, 2018 '''Question: '''Have you replayed the game after completing it before? '''Choices: * Yes, just one route though. * Yes, all routes again. * No. Winner: Yes, all routes again. '''100% of votes. (2 votes) April 26th, 2018 '''Question: '''Do you feel like you learned anything about the Shimane Prefecture in real life from playing? '''Choices: * Yes. * No. Winner: Yes. '''100% of votes. (1 vote) May 10th, 2018 '''Question: '''Out of the two good endings, which was better? '''Choices: * Crossing Paths * The Bonds of Marriage Winner: The Bonds of Marriage. '''100% of votes. (1 vote) May 24th, 2018 '''Question: '''Out of the two bad endings, which was better? '''Choices: * The Princess of Himegamori Forest * The Cursed Letter Winner: Draw. '''50% of votes each. (2 votes) May 31st, 2018 '''Question: '''Which version did you buy? '''Choices: * √Letter Standard Edition * √Letter with Artbook Edition * √Letter Penpal Edition Winner: Draw between Standard Edition and Penpal Edition. '''50% of votes each. (2 votes) June 5, 2018 '''Question: '''Was √Letter your first visual novel? '''Choices: * Yes * No Winner: No. 66% of votes. (3 votes) June 19th, 2018 Question: What would you rate √Letter out of 10? Choices: * 1 * 2 * 3 * 4 * 5 * 6 * 7 * 8 * 8 * 9 * 10 Winner: 8 100% of votes (1 vote) '''''Polls after September 2018 reset September 1st 2018 Question: '''Which was the best ending in your opinion? * Crossing Paths * The Cursed Letter * The Princess of Himegamori forest * A Government Plot * The Bonds of Marriage '''Winner: The Bonds of Marriage September 8th 2018 Question: Favourite of the first 8 chapters? Choices: * Chapter 1 * Chapter 2 * Chapter 3 * Chapter 4 * Chapter 5 * Chapter 6 * Chapter 7 * Chapter 8 Winner: Chapter 8 September 15th Question: '''Which of the main characters is your favourite? '''Choices: * Takayuki Nakamura * Shiori Yoshioka * Aya Fumino * Jun Omori * Kousuke Tanaka * Masaya Watanabe * Misaki Murakami * Riko Sasaki * Shouta Nozu * Yukari Ishihara Winner: Yukari Ishihara Winner: Chapter 8 September 22th Question: '''Will you be playing √Letter2? '''Choices: * Yes * Yes, to 100% completion * No Winner: Yes, to 100% completion September 29th Question: 'Do you feel like you learned anything about the Shimane Prefecture in real life from playing? '''Choices:' * Yes * No 'Winner: ' Category:Blog posts